Lost in Memory
by Nekonyo
Summary: She never thought she'd be returning to the place she was born a place filled with horrid memories. Nor did Umiko ever imagine she'd run into Sai, the most concieted boy in the village, and have to rely on him to help find her family. [ Saix OC :p sorry]


Disclaimer: We do not own, possess, influence, or have any affiliation with Kishimoto and his work in Naruto in anyway. The only characters which are of our own creation are Kanako, Tsubasa, Kanami, Umiko, Yondaime Mizukage, his daughter, and the rest of the mist village ninjas. The storyline of this story alters the usual timeline in Naruto in order for the original characters to fit in. These are not mary sues in any way, as they do not embody the persona of the writer. The characters are simply that— characters.

Title: Lost in memories

Chapter 1

_Salamirocks flash back_

'salamirocks' though

"salamirocks" talk

_It was a peaceful night or so it seems, konoha was sleeping deep in the dark of the night, everything seemed calm yet a part of the village was under attack, an unknow ennemy rised and killed all people that crossed his path._

"_Okaasan, ottosan, oniisan?" asked the little girl, she was hiding behind her parents, she couldn't see the figures laughing insanely that was standing in front of her parents._

" _Umiko, stay behind us!" Ordered the man in front of her, her father. He took out a kunai, and throw it aiming for the shadow that was enjoying the terror he put into that little family._

"_OTTO SAN!" cried a young man entering the room. He had long dark hair and red eyes, those eyes that made you think he could see right into your mind._

" _Itachi! Take your sister away from here" pleaded the mother_

" _i can't leave you here! I am gonna fight along with you"_

" _Obey your parents Itachi! Replied his father, for once just obey us. I know i had ask too much things of you since you were born, but this time, this one time, do as i said please!"_

" _Hai...ottosan."_

_Itachi took the little girl in his arm and made a move to retreat when the shadows blocked all the way out with giant snakes._

_Itachi realized then that it was Orochimaru one of the three legendary ninja. In front of his own eyes Orochimaru was threatening his family, and yet he couldn't do anything for the sake of his dear sister. Thankfully his little brother wasn't back home yet so Itachi hoped he was safe outside._

_The leader of the Uchiha clan tried to fight orochimaru but he was just too strong, Itachi saw his father fall on the floor destabilized by a snake coming out of Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru took his sword, kusanagi, and aimed at his father. Itachi was trying to protect Umiko by blinding her with his hand, but the girl could see everything between his finger._

_She saw her beautiful mother puting herself in front of her husband, acting as a schield as the sword was buried deep down her and her love's body. In front of their offspring, they were slaughtered in the worst way._

"_Okasan...ottosan...,whispered Umiko. Her eyes were wide open, tears were falling down her pink childish cheeks. All she saw was blood, blood everwhere. When she heard Itachi calling her she looked in her brother's eyes. Red, red as blood, a crimson red that remind her parents' blood._

_Itachi was worried about umiko, she kept whispering their parents' name, calling for them, hoping they would answer her. He wanted to rip Orochimaru's flesh and make him pay for what he did. But he couldn't, Umiko just saw her parents killed in front of her, he didn't want to add to her memory the vision of her brother as a murderer._

" _I never though you were this coward Itachi-kun , the snake sannin was enjoying himself, adding the suffixe kun to annoy Itachi, I'm afraid you are not the one i was looking for. Do you by chance know where that brother of yours is?"_

" _What do you want of sasuke?, blood was running into his veins, he was ready to kill him if he tried anything against his younger siblings." _

" _aha! Itachi-kun you're not being smart here! Why would i attacked you?" the snake sannin grin widened as understanding hit Itachi's face._

_A giant snake appears from nowhere and took Umiko from Itachi's arms. _

" _Release her!"_

" _humm Itachi-kun you are being impatient! I don't like people who aren't patient. Hear my conditions, and if you agree i will give your previous little sister back." Itachi nodded, listening to what Orochimaru would say. " You are going to pretend it was you who killed your parents, if you do so i will let you and Umiko leave. I want you to stay here until your younger brother comes back, i want you to make him think you killed them, i will stay behind with your sister, if you even try to make him understand you didn't i will kill her. Do we have a deal?"_

" _Why do you want me to do that?"_

" _Oh my! I though you more clever! I want sasuke to hate you! His hatred will lead him to power need, and in times he will seek out for my power!"_

" _You want the sharingan..."_

"_My boy how smart! Your brain's starting to work again, good thing. You will now know what his the best choice to do._

"_...hn.. i will do as you ask"_

Blood...hurt...tears

'That dream, it kept coming back since that day, I didn't see my brothers since then. Since the day itachi left me in the mist village under the kazeno's care.'

Umiko awoke in her bed, she was sweating from her nightmare. She was now 15 yrs old, and a powerful mist nin. She was on jounin rank although she was still young, of course she was an uchiha so she had natural abilities for genjutsu and taijitsu.

Looking at her clock she saw that she still had 1 hour before her meeting with her old childhood friend Kanako. They had to go to the mizukage's office.

She grabbed new underwear and went to take a shower. After she finished she went to put on her usual clothes. Her fashion was weird, she was more into a kind of punk clothing style. She was wearing a blue yukata like top with a black leather corset on it. She had custom her yukata top but still wear the sleeves long. She was also wearing a plited skirt that stop in the middle of her thigh with leg warmer. She wore black boots under her leg warmer.

Her hair were a dark purple and very long. He eyes typical of Uchiha's family were edony black.

Leaving her apartement where she lived alone with spooky, a wolf she had healed during a mission and that since then became her companion in mission, she grabbed a piece of bread to eat while walking.

She arrived to a river where she was supposed to meet kanako, spooky sitting beside her she wait. Kanako arrived in time and soon they were heading toward the mizukage tower. While walking kanako asked Umiko if she had that nightmare again, Umiko nodded, after all they had nothing to hide from each other. They have know each other since childhood, the day after Umiko was brought in the mist village by itachi, kazeno's child, Tsubasa introduce her to his friend including kanako. They became best friend, and fate made them ending in the same team. The team 3 under the past mizukage's teaching.

Reaching their goal, they entered the mizukage's office and waited.

"Enter"

" you called for us" said kanako bowing

" yes i am assigning you two to a special mission, you will represent the mist jounin at the next chuunin in konoha. You leave today at 4pm, pack now and leave as soon as possible"

" May i ask why us mizukage sama? Asked Umiko"

" Simply because you both are the best ninja in the mist so far, you will have to judge young aspirant ninja abilities and i think you two are suitable for this mission. It is also important to show other country that we have powerful ninja in our rank if some of them would plan a war or anything"

"Understood, then we are off" Umiko start walking away followed by kanako.

' To konoha, i never went back there since that day. What if i see my brother, what will i tell him.'

Kanako was looking at umiko, understanding too well what her worries were, seh knew everything of Umiko's past, they were like sisters. She knew that if the mizukage choose them both it was not only because of their abilities, it was also because Umiko would need a support there if she was to go, and kanako was the only support left in Umiko's life.

" i'm going to pack, meeting here in one hour ok?"

" Hai... i'm going to pack as well. Oh while we will be there don't say my name please. Only Umiko"

" Don't worry i know."

They parted, each heading toward their house to pack. The trip was going to be long, and they didn't knew how much time they would stay in konoha.


End file.
